


Staying

by Missy



Category: Little Women (1994), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Love, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jo and Friedrich put their heads together to think of a way to get rid of Teddy's widowers doldrums.The idea they propose shocks him.





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



Jo was the one who suggested it, quite practically too, after Amy passed away. Little Bess needed a mother figure, and she and Friedrich had room; why not come live with the two of them?

“By jove, Jo, that’s the most irregular thing I’ve ever heard of!” said Teddy. Poor dear Teddy, who loved to break the rules with her, but only if she made the example first. “You’re busy enough with the school!”

She shrugged. “There’s always room for you both – and I would be so glad to have you around more often. And I think you know why.”

His expression turned confused, his eyes lit by the bright sunlight pouring onto their spring picnic. 

She took Friedrich’s hand. “We’ve spoken about it before. We both know I have…well, my feelings for you are very strong, Teddy. And I’m not the only one who has feelings.”

Friedrich had been quiet until this moment, for he knew very well that interrupting Jo was a cardinal sin. “We have feelings for one another. I find you well…attractive. And I understand that you and Josephine had an attraction. Therefore…”

“…We’re not just going to be putting up with you until you get back on your feet. We’re asking you to join us, Teddy.” Jo could barely seem to stop her excitement. “To stay with us, always!”

Teddy’s eyes brightened and he blinked, looking from Friedrich’s pained face to Jo’s nakedly hopeful one. “Truly?”

“Truly,” they said together.

He had only one response to that display. “Could you learn to love me too, Fred?”

“Mein Gott,” Friedrich said. “Not if you insist upon calling me Fred!”

The threesome shared a long look before melting into laughter so loud it peeled around the orchard, ringing through the trees and scattering the birds flying overhead.


End file.
